


Dark Slayer

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series: Mountie Slayersort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-25
Updated: 2000-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: The Dark Side of what might have been in the Mountie Slayer universe, had certain events not occured.





	Dark Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "Dark Slayer" 
    Author: EA Karras and Magnes  
    Email:,
    Rating: R  
    Notes: What might have been....   
    Series: Mountie Slayer....sort of 
     
    ---------  
     
    Turnbull flipped through the consulate mail as he made his way towards
    Fraser's office. He ducked the yarn netting hanging from the ceiling,
    and knocked lightly on the door. The Slayer opened it, quickly and took
    a glance around. "Oh dear."   
    "He did it and ran out to hunt." Together they walked towards the lobby.
    "I believe he's trying to distract us. You've noticed how he..."  Turnbull
    tripped, catching himself on Fraser's shoulder. "How he only does it
    when the Inspector's out of town?"  
     
    "Rebellion, Turnbull. He knows she'd never let him get away with it."
    
    They both shuddered at once.  
     
    ***  
     
    Ray looked up as Calhoun entered the Gangrel Inner Sanctum. "What's wrong?"
    The Gangrel looked absolutely pensive. "Somethin' happen?"	
     
    "Ellery's dead."  
     
    "What?" Ray stood up, shoving his glasses back on. It was not fair to
    be the only vampire /ever/ to have to wear glasses still. "How? Who?"
    
    Calhoun glared at him, heading towards the blood stock. "Guess."   
    
    "The Slayer?" He knew he sounded way too hopeful. 
     
    "Lilith."  
     
    "Shit." Ray thought for a moment, following the Gangrel...well, he supposed
    Calhoun was Elder now. "Did you tell Caine?"  
     
    "No. He's talking to that mangy Moloch half breed. The one he planted
    with the consulate."  
     
    ****  
     
    Caine smiled at the Moloch, sitting down next to him. His guards looked
    on in horror. The vampire king /never/ sat with anyone, much less a lesser
    demon. A Primal. "Tell me what you found out." He scratched behind Tom's
    ear, gently, enjoying the purring.   
    "They're planning a raid," Tom whispered, smiling furtively. "On Lilith...planning
    to spring Detective Vecchio from holding..."  
     
    Caine nodded, "Are you happy?"	
     
    Tom smiled, shaking his head. "What would be the point in that?"   
    
    "Thomas. Are you? Happy?"  
     
    "No."  
     
    Caine smiled, sadly. He wanted all of his subjects to be happy. "I'm
    sorry. Is it the one we placed you with? Does she make you unhappy?"
    
    Tom shook his head. "No. She's...she's all right." He sat back on his
    haunches. "I wish...I wish to see my son, lord...Please."  
     
    "Thomas, you know you can't..."  
     
    "Please..."   
     
    "Remember how much it hurt last time?  He broke your heart, you said."
    
    "I know.  But...I need him."  
     
    A long pause followed.	Finally Tom ventured to look into the gentle brown
    eyes of the ancient.  Lord Caine smiled sadly.	
     
    "I'll arrange it."  
     
    ***  
     
    "Benny, we're getting killed here!"  
     
    "Not literally, I trust, Ray."	
     
    "You know what I mean!	Kowalski was one of us.  A cop.  He turned and
    he turned bad."  
     
    Fraser tossed his Stetson on to the dashboard, stiff from sitting for
    so long as they watched the graveyard from across the street.  In the
    back seat, Diefenbaker slept, waiting to be called or fed.  
     
    "Well, Ray, considering the fact that Ellery's descendant was being buried
    the day Kowalski was turned, mightn't it stand to reason that  
    he was a victim of an attack by Ellery?  That he did not, in fact, wish
    to be made a vampire?"  
     
    Vecchio shook his head.  "He had no reason to be there."  
     
    "That the police know of."  
     
    "Why do you always defend him?"  
     
    Fraser smoothed an eyebrow, not sure of the answer himself.  "I'm just
    stating the facts, Ray..." 
     
    "Your facts are wrong." 
     
    "All right." He didn't wish to argue.  
     
    Vecchio sat up straight as their snitch approached from the graveyard.
    He got out of the car, walking towards her. "Hey Mina. Long time no see."
    
    She shrugged, leaning against the corrugated fence. "Yeah, well. You
    know me, Detective."  
    "Unfortunately. Whaddya got for me?" 
     
    She handed him a packet. "Warfield's started demon running. Bringing
    a shipment of Chaos Demons in from Canada. Some Primals from Maryland."
    She ran her hand through her hair. "Caine's planted a spy with you guys."
    
    "Shit." He looked at Fraser, who was nodding as if he'd expected it.
    "Who?"  
    "A moloch demon." She smiled as Fraser paled. "I see you know him." 
    
    "Apparently so." 
     
    *** 
     
    Tom closed his eyes, unable to watch the captive child sleep. Streaks
    of tears were down the child's face, and he had seen a stuffed dog clutched
    to his son's chest. Not for the first time, he cursed those who had done
    this to his child, to his lover and to him.  
     
    He felt a hand on his shoulder and reopened his eyes. "I don't know what
    to do..."  
     
    "What you're doing. What we've ordered of you." Caine brushed the Moloch's
    mussed hair back. "Was there anything else you had?"  
     
    "One of the constables at the consulate works with a Knight." He opened
    his eyes, leaning against Caine. "The knight has a snitch here."	
     
    Caine nodded. He'd suspected as much. "Mina?"  
     
    "Yes." He leaned against Caine again, he felt so bone weary. So tired.
    He sighed as Caine continued to pet at his hair.	
     
     "Come. You must rest...it won't be for much longer, Tom, then you can
    leave here, leave Chicago if you want.  Lie down with Adam, I'll have
    food sent.  The Inspector is away, you can stay here until the morning."
    
    Tom shook his head. "Where is /he/? He was here last time. He's not..."
    
    "Mr. Noor is quite well. We had to move him to a separate location."
    Caine smiled, indulgently. Lying through his fangs.  
     
    "I want to see him."  
     
    "I'm afraid that would be impossible. He's quite busy at this juncture,
    Thomas..."  
         
    ***  
     
    He watched the green car intently, wishing he could see with his own
    eyes and not the dark glasses.  Try as he might, he just couldn't quite
    get this vampire gig down pat.   
     
    Calhoun was patient, but he knew the other members of the clan were more
    than a little contemptuous of his inability to do the simplest things
    that they could.  He really hadn't wanted this.  Ellery hadn't given
    him any kind of choice.  Calhoun, either, if what Josie said was true
    about Ellery giving the order for their present Elder to be turned, too.
    Oh, well, so long as Calhoun accepted him fully he knew he was safe.
    
    Mina approached the car.  Traitorous idiot.  Didn't she know they knew?
    
    Too bad she wasn't the reason he was here.  
     
    He didn't care about Mina.  It was the Mountie that drew him.  
     
    He wished he had met that man before he turned.  Tall, handsome beyond
    telling, intelligent - he was perfection.  Ray could admit it.  He was
    obsessed.  Totally.   
    Just like Calhoun was hot after that mangy moloch half-breed that was
    spying for Caine on Slayers and Knights alike.   
     
    He rather liked Grissom.  He felt bad for him, too, since the Giovanni
    were holding his kid to make him work for them.  
     
    Ray found himself grining in the darkness.  He could hear the Mountie's
    voice and the annoying nasal tones of the knight.  They had been talking
    about him earlier.  Fraser had defended him.  That sent a glow through
    Kowalski that would keep him going for days.  
     
    He had to get that man alone.  
     
    **  
     
    Vecchio glanced up. He could feel eyes on him. He glanced at Fraser,
    half frowning. "Someone's watching us."  
     
    Fraser rubbed his eyebrow, lowering Ray's cellphone. He'd been explaining
    to Turnbull what they'd been told about the inspector's...pet. "You're
    sure?"   
    "Of course I'm sure!"  
     
    ***  
     
    Calhoun watched the Moloch with the sleeping child, and half smiled.
    He wondered how the half breed would react to know his lover was dead.
    That his lover had been killed trying to escape.  
     
    Might as well find out.  
     
    He crouched down and touched Tom on the shoulder, giving him a gentle
    shake.  "Hey!  Wake up!  Wake up, Grissom."  
     
    Tom jerked awake with a sharp intake of breath, alarmed.  He recognized
    the vampire in front of him.  The Gangrel Elder, Calhoun.  He'd seen
    him several times but never really to talk to.  
     
    "What is it?" he wondered softly.  This man was dangerous, he could tell
    even without his psychic abilities.	Still, right now there was no malice
    about him and he looked at tom with eyes full of...desire?  
     
    "Caine lied," whispered the Gangrel.  "Noor is dead.  They had him captive
    in Warfield's place and he couldn't take it.	He tried to escape with
    your son.  He was shot by Zuko's men and that's why Adam is here now."
    
    Tom stared at him speechlessly, unable to accept what he knew was the
    truth.   
    "Caine was furious," continued Calhoun.  "He honestly didn't want Cecil
    dead.  He's afraid to tell you because he thinks you'll go tell the Slayers
    or the Knights."  
     
    "W-when?" whispered Tom.  He clutched at the vampire's hand, searching
    those pale eyes for any sign that this was not so.  
     
    "Last Friday."	
     
    "No." Tom shook his head. His heart pounded hard in his chest. "No."
    
    Calhoun moved his hand down Tom's arm to squeeze the Moloch's shoulder.
    "I'm sorr...." Before he could finish the sentence, the world suddenly
    tilted and he could himself pinned under a hissing Moloch. "Hey. Calm
    down, I'm trying to help y..."  
    "Who did it? Who?" 
     
    "I don't know. Warfield, I think." He shoved at the half demon hard.
    "Get off me, I'm trying to help you." 
     
     Tom shrunk back, suddenly very afraid for his son. Again. "Help me."
    
    "Yes."	
     
    "I want out."  
     
    "I know. I'll help you," He smiled and held his hand out for Tom to take,
    but to his disappointment, the Moloch hesitated.  
     
    "Why?"	
     
    He understood.	"Because I'm a territorial bastard and I want to stake
    my own claim.  Starting here."  
         
    ***  
     
    Turnbull looked up as the phone rang. "Canadian Consulate, Constable
    Renfield Turn..."  
     
    "Renny..." Tom. Turnbull raised both eyebrows in surprise. The Inspector's
    pet sounded quite disturbed by something. "Renny, I need help..."  
     
    "Do you?" He held the phone between shoulder and ear, polishing the computer
    monitor. "What with, pray tell? Spying on us? Leaking information?" 
    
    "They've got my son," Tom interrupted. "They had my mate...my lover,"
    he corrected, switching from Moloch terminology to human. "They shot
    him. Killed him. I don't...Renny, I need help..."  
     
    Turnbull thought for exactly one moment. "Where are you?"  
     
    "The park."  
     
    "I'm on my way." He hung up, thought for a moment, and dialed the phone.
    
    ***  
     
    Fraser paused outside his apartment, thinking. He knew he was being followed.
    He wasn't stupid. All he didn't know was by whom. He tapped a finger
    against his forehead, and nodded.  
     
    He headed down the back stairwell.  
      
    ***  
     
    Oh, brother, like the sign language wasn't glaringly obvious.  The Mountie
    needed to work on this thing called subtlety.	 
     
    Ray Kowalski had spotted the look-outs half an hour ago.  One of the
    few advantages of being a blood sucker.  He could track scents better
    than a bloodhound.  And, oh! That Mountie smelled good.  Sweat and soap
    and leather and something else that was exotic and spicey and positively
    alluring.  
     
    Well, he'd let them play until they gave up, then pounce.  He had time.
    More than they did.  Hell, he had all the time in the world and then
    some.   
    ***  
     
    No luck.  Whomever it was simply wasn't taking the bait.  He'd even left
    Diefenbaker home.  Fraser had walked around his neighborhood for several
    hours, enjoying the night air, but his mysterious stalker had not risen
    to the bait.  Finally, he went home and contacted Ray Vecchio to call
    off Huey and Dewey.  It was after midnight and he was tired.  
     
    A knock on the door.  Diefenbaker slept right through it.  
     
    "Disgrace to your breed," muttered Fraser at the werewolf as he went
    to the door.  He knew who it was and braced himself for a barrage of
    complaints as he opened the door.  
     
    "Ray-"	
     
    "At least you got my name right," smiled the blond vampire.  
     
    *** 
     
    Turnbull found him sitting on a bench. He was playing with a ball of
    string and looking completely out of it. "What happened?" He sat next
    to Tom, but wouldn't look at him. "They found out you were the Inspector's
    pet and decided to play with us?"   
    "No. I was..." Tom twisted the string in his fingers. "I was planted
    with her. Lord Caine ordered the Giovanni to capture my lover and my
    child...I..." He shook his head, looking down. "I don't know what to
    do..."  
     
    "Why you?"  
     
    Tom took a minute to answer. "In Baltimore, I was a Seer. Still am, I
    guess. But there I was an Oracle. They thought I'd be viable for them.."
    
    "And they killed your lover?"  
     
    "Yes."	
     
    "Why Inspector Thatcher?"  
     
    Tom paused again before responding. "She...she works for Lilith."   
    
    ***  
     
    "Dammit!" Vecchio slammed his phone down. "You've gotta go back," He
    told Dewey and Huey.  
     
    "Maybe he's asleep," Dewey offered. "Ever think that?"	
     
    "Fraser? Asleep? You're joking, right?"  
      
    "He's not a vampire.  He's got to sleep sometime."  
     
    "That is completely unfunny, Dewey.  Move."  
     
    ***  
     
    "Constable Benton Fraser," said the vampire, lounging against the door
    frame.  His voice turned name and rank into a caress, almost a prayer.
    
    Fraser stared at this wild, beautiful creature, so lean and elegant.
    He knew this man.  He had studied him for hours and days and months now.
    Chicago PD's rogue Knight.  
     
    "Stanley Raymond Kowalski," the Mountie replied in kind.  The vampire
    smiled in amusement at hearing his name.  
     
    "My dad was a Brando fan.  Me, it was always Steve McQueen.  You've been
    looking for me."  
     
    Accused Fraser, "You've been stalking me."  
     
    "I know a good thing when I see it," Ray said and smiled.  
     
    Fraser felt a tug at his resolve.  Despite years of training, he felt
    none of the malice he'd been taught to pick up on.	Either he was very
    good at hiding his intent, or his intent was genuine.  
     
    Ray cocked his head.  "Want to go for a walk?  It's stuffy in here and
    yer werewolf looks like he wants out."  
     
    Fraser hesitated.  
     
    "Promise I won't try anything.	I just...want to talk."  
     
    He nodded before his brain could catch up with his heart.  "Alright,
    then."   
    The smile returned, warm and sweet.  "Greatness."  
     
    *** 
     
    "What would you have us do, Tom?" Turnbull still wouldn't look at the
    Moloch. "How could I believe you? Your entire prescence at the consulate
    is nothing but a lie." He stood up, about to leave. 
     
    "Please. I just...I just want my son," Tom begged.  
     
    "I'll talk with Fraser..." And with that Turnbull turned on his heel
    and left.  
    Moments later, Tom glanced up and felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Caine...I..."
    
    "Oh, Thomas..." Caine shook his head. "After everything we've done for
    you..."	 
    "You won't kill me..."	
     
    Caine chuckled, mirthfully. "Dear me. No..Of course not."  
      
    Tom looked at him tearfully.  "I just...want to live.  I want to be left
    alone to raise my son.  I want to see my daughter again.  I don't like
    Thatcher.  She...asks...demands a lot.	I'm so tired."	
     
    With a gentleness and kindness that was genuine, Caine gathered the Moloch
    into his embrace and held him.  "Not much longer, Thomas, I promise you."
    
    ***  
     
    Fraser nodded. "Ellery forced you to turn."  
     
    Ray nodded, unable to keep his eyes off of the Mountie. "You got it."
    He looked closer. "Do you trust me?"  
     
    "I barely know you," Fraser said. It was an equivocation. He felt as
    if he knew this man his entire life.  
      
    "But you know about me, I bet," Kowalski countered.  They were walking
    through a park close to the Mountie's apartment, Diefenbaker romping
    through the brush.   
    "You were a good officer.  You have three citations for bravery.  You
    were assigned to the 13th.  Why is that?  Don't they deal exclusively
    with the paranormal?"   
    "Yeah."  He broke a leaf off a tree, idley shredding it.  "I can talk
    to the dead.  I also get flashes of future events.  Comes in handy sometimes,
    but it hurts like hell."	He studied the Mountie a moment.  "Listen, Frase,
    I just wanted to give you a heads up.  Ever hear of Calhoun?"  
     
    "Just the name, little else."  
     
    "He's my Elder, a Gangrel.  He's a badass, but a straight player.  He
    doesn't forget favors.  He's got it bad for your spy Grissom."  
     
    They knew.  
     
    "Got it bad?" he questioned.  
     
    "He's in lust.	He's got plans and I don't know if Caine is involved,
    but you keep Grissom safe and happy and odds are when it hits the fan,
    Cal won't forget you did right by him.  Capish?"  
     
    Fraser nodded.	"I believe so, Ray."  
     
    Satisfied and pleased by the use of his name, Ray knelt to ruffle Dief's
    fur.  The werewolf, usually skittish around vampires, seemed to have
    taken quite a shine to the blond.  
     
    "Will I see you again?" Fraser asked impulsively.  He was rewarded by
    another smile and felt his heart start to race.  What would Ray Vecchio
    say?	
     
    Asked the vampire, "Do you want to?"  
     
    "I would like to, yes."  
     
    A grin. "Cool."  
     
    ***  
     
    "They know." Turnbull held the phone to his ear, and frowned at his shoes.
    
    Thatcher sounded annoyed. "Who knows what?"  
     
    "Caine and his followers. Your /pet/ was a plant. A spy." He tapped his
    fingers against the wood of his desk. "What should I do?"  
     
    "What ever it takes."  
     
    ***  
     
    Tom sat with his son, visibly shaking under the child like glares Adam
    gave him. The hate in his son's eyes was...frightening.  
     
    It was too much. Everything was too much.  He buried his head in his
    arms and sobbed. He needed Cecil. He needed someone. He couldn't do this
    anymore. He needed out.  
    
    He felt tiny arms circle his waist and sobbed harder.  
     
    He heard the door open behind him and wouldn't look up.  
     
    ***  
     
    "Where the hell were you?" Vecchio demanded. He'd arrived at Fraser's
    apartment after Dewey, only to find it empty. No wolf, no Fraser. No
    one had known where the Mountie had gone. It had been a saving grace
    that he'd made an appearance only thirty minutes later.	
     
    Fraser looked taken aback. "I went for a walk.	That's all..." He glanced
    down at Dief, warningly.  
     
    "Oh, that's all. Really?"  
     
    Fraser considered lying. "No. Not really...I was speaking with Ray Kowalski.
    He told me..."	
     
    "You /WHAT??" Vecchio couldn't believe his ears.  
      
    After smoothing an eyebrow, Fraser repeated, "I was speaking with Ray
    Kowalski."  
     
    Vecchio held his head with his hands in disbelief.  "Kowalski?	You were
    talking to RAY KOWALSKI?"  
     
    "Yes, Ray."  
     
    "HE'S the one stalking you?"  
     
    "Yes."	
     
    "What did he want?  Why are you still alive?"  
     
    "He was actually quite charming, Ray, and good company.  He wanted to
    warn me about possible upcoming events and suggested we would do well
    to curry the favor of one Elder Calhoun by protecting Tom."  
     
    "Tom?" sneered Vecchio.  "Double-crosser Tom, the half-breed Moloch that's
    licking Thatcher's boots Tom?"	
     
    Fraser winced at the angry barrage, knowing it was spurred by his friend's
    worry and fear.  
     
    "No, Ray.  The Tom that desperately needs our help."  
     
    Dewey snorted.	"Help?	I'll help him.	To an early grave or a nice cell
    in Hell."  
     
    ***  
     
    Someone knelt beside him.  He heard the creak of leather and saw a flash
    of dead-white skin.  Calhoun.  
     
    "Hey, kiddo," he greeted Adam.	Tom didn't look up, but he could tell
    the vampire was smiling at the little boy.	"You taking good care of your
    old man?"   
    Thrilled, Adam nodded.	
     
    "Mind if I borrow him a few minutes?  I'll bring him right back, okay?"
    
    "Okay," he whispered, giving Tom a bear hug before letting go.	
     
    "Tom?" Calhoun extended his hand, waiting.  The Moloch looked up at him
    miserably.  
     
    "Why are you doing this?" whispered Tom.  
     
    "Come with me and I'll tell you why."  
     
    Tom took the offered hand, and followed. "Tell me." 
     
    "You told Turnbull what I told you? Exactly how I told you?" 
     
    "Yes." 
     
    "Good. You should know he's also working with Lilith." Calhoun felt Tom
    freeze. "Keep walking. A...a friend of mine informs me that he's spoken
    with a Constable Fraser. You're to return to the consulate in the morning.
    Fraser will help you."  
    "But why? Why are you doing this?"  
     
    Calhoun turned to Tom, and smiled. "You remind me of my wife." 
     
    *** 
     
    "Stop it," Fraser ordered. And for once they listened. "They kidnapped
    his son, and murdered his lover to get what they wanted out of him. Ray
    Kowalski says he thinks the Giovanni may put a hit on his daughter if
    he doesn't keep doing as he's told..."  
     
    Vecchio paled. Family. Grissom was doing it for family. He could understand
    that. He might even do the same. "What are we supposed to do?"  
     
    "When Tom comes back to the consulate, I think we should take him into
    protective custody..."   
     
    "We may not be able to if they got his kid," Dewey stated with sudden
    sympathy.  Childless, he nevertheless had enough nieces and nephews for
    an army.   
    "We have to do something.  You see, it would appear my superior and my
    fellow constable are not what I expected."  
     
    They met on a roof top far from the Giovanni territory, where their presence
    was merely tolerated at the request of Lord Caine.	Calhoun was waiting
    for him.  As always.  He never beat the Elder to any of their rondez-vous
    points.   
    "How'd it go?"	
     
    Ray smiled.  "I think I'm in love."  
     
    "Not that!  Does Fraser believe you?"  
     
    "They're trying to figure out how to get Tom into protective custody
    without endangering Adam.  They want to move tomorrow morning."  
     
    Calhoun nodded, thinking hard.	"That'll do.  Good."  He sighed, sounding
    relieved.  "I'll get back to Tom and make sure he doesn't do anything
    stupid.  You keep an eye on Turnbull."  
     
    "You always get the fun jobs."	
     
    *** 
     
    Tom sat with his son, both of them staring at the wall. Suddenly Adam
    crawled into his father's lap, hugging him tight. "Daddy..."  
     
    "I'm sorry..."	
     
    "They hurt Pater...."  
     
    Tom sniffled, hugging Adam closer. "I know. I'm sorry..."  
     
    "I love you..."  
     
    "You shouldn't...I've hurt people..."  
     
    Adam looked stricken. "No. They hurt you."  
     
    ***  
     
    Vecchio stared at the contents of Thatcher's office. "Damn. The woman
    likes her bondage..." He muffled a snicker. "Then again, why should I
    be surprised. She has a Moloch for a pet..."  
     
    "Indeed."  
     
    Fraser and Vecchio both paled as they realised the implications of those
    statements. "Ew..."  
     
    "Oh dear."  
      
    They looked up as someone entered the consolate and both men hurried
    into the hall.  There was a storm on the verge of breaking and the sky
    was almost as dark as night.  The consolate was heavily shadowed, and
    they overlooked the newcomer until he moved.  
     
    Tom stood pale and frightened in the entrance.	He looked to be on the
    verge of snapping.  
     
    "Tom!" exclaimed Fraser.  He went to the Moloch's side and studied him
    for a moment.  "Tom, let us help you.  We know what's going on.  We've
    arranged to get you into protective custody."  
     
    "A-Adam -"  
     
    Ray Vecchio moved to the other side of the half breed, more to support
    than restrain him because he looked to be on the verge of collapse. 
    "We'll take care of your son next.  First let's get you to safety."	
     
    "W-where?"  
     
    "You'll see when you get there.  Then we can make a plan to save your
    kid.  Is there anything you need from here?"  
     
    Tom considered.  "My coat.  I'm cold."	
     
    "Let's get it."  
     
    They went back to the small, spartan chamber that Thatcher had allotted
    for her pet and fetched the jacket.  They were about to leave when Ray's
    voice rose up in enthusiastic greeting.  
     
    "Hey!  Turnbull!  You're early!"  
     
    Tom let out a whimper and shrank against Fraser.  "He works for Lilith.
    They want me dead.  I think they figured out that I know where Lord Caine
    is hiding in the city."	
     
    Silently, Fraser closed the door, leaving only a crack.  He listened
    as the two men exchanged pleasantries, the whole conversation suddenly
    seeming so very sinister to Fraser.  
     
    Turnbull asked after Tom.  Ray hadn't seen him yet.  Would he like tea?
    No, thanks, he was just waiting for Fraser to get this or that file he'd
    brought home last night.  
     
    They heard Turnbull enter the kitchen.	Fraser spirited Tom to the door
    and Ray bustled him into the back seat of the Riveara where Dief was
    waiting.  Then Fraser hurried to his office, grabbed the first folder
    he saw, flushed the toilet in the hall bathroom, and went and said hello
    and good-bye to Turnbull.  
     
    He closed the door behind him as he left.  It was just starting to rain.
    
    He didn't know it, but Tom hadn't come in alone.  
     
    James Calhoun rose from the shadows of the hallway, pleased with events
    so far.   
    ***   
     
    Turnbull looked up from his desk as a shadow fell over him. "James Calhoun,"
    he smiled, mirthlessly. "I suppose he's still with Caine."  
     
    "Suppose away. You won't find him. Ever." Calhoun grabbed Turnbull by
    the collar, and lifted him. "In fact, I'll be surprised if you find anyone.
    Now, they might find you..."  
     
    He dragged the constable into Thatcher's office and slammed the door.
    
    ***  
     
    Fraser kept an eye on Tom with the rear view mirror. The man looked positively
    buried in his jacket. He'd obviously lost a lot of weight. "Do you know
    where they're hiding your son?"  
     
    Tom didn't answer. He was doubled over on the back seat, crying. Dief
    sniffed at him, warily.  
     
    Exchanging a glance with Fraser, Vecchio stepped on the accelerator a
    bit.  The sooner they got him to where they were going, the better. 
    
    ***  
     
    It was raining very hard when they finally got to Father Behan's church.
    They rushed him into the building and sat in in a pew. "You all right?"
    Vecchio demanded, quickly.  
     
    Tom nodded, not quite sure he was. There were quite a lot of people in
    here, and none of them, he was sure, were here for mass.	
     
    Dewey slid off a pew, reaching Vecchio's side. "Welsh says there were
    screams reported coming from the consulate. What happened?"  
     
    "For once it wasn't me," murmured Tom.	
     
    They were quiet for a few moments, listening to the rain on the windows.
    Suddenly another body slid into the pew behind them and hung over the
    seat between Fraser and Tom.  
     
    "Hi, guys," smiled Ray Kowalski.  
     
    Dewey and Vecchio jumped, reaching for their guns.  Huey had his drawn
    but didn't aim it since the vampire was so close to the others.  
     
    "Nice work," he complimented, ignoring their reactions.  
     
    "How can you be here?" asked Fraser, awed that Kowalski could enter a
    church.   
    Ray sighed.  "I've still got my soul.  I'm not too sure if I'm one of
    the lucky ones or not."  He looked up as a priest approached and unnerved
    the man with a broad smile that displayed his fangs.  
     
    Tom frowned, trying to remember.  "You know James?"  
     
    "Yeah.	He asked me to make sure you made it here okay and to tell you
    guys 785 Hibernia, fourth floor, don't move until he gives the word or
    you'll all end up like Canada's sweetheart back in the Ice Queen's chamber
    of horrors."  
     
    Fraser and Vecchio exchanged a look.  Turnbull.  
     
    ***  
     
    The front door was locked and Meg Thatcher put down her suitcase with
    an annoyed muttering.  She knocked, expecting Turnbull or tom to open
    it.	Damnit, she'd ordered Tom to be there today.	He knew what she was
    like when she got back from traveling.  There'd be hell to pay if he
    made her wait...	
     
    She finally was forced to fish out her own keys and let herself in. 
    the consolate was dark and she immediately felt her ire rising at her
    two constables.  What, she goes away on business and they take holidays?
    Intolerable.  
     
    "Fraser?  Fraser?  Turnbull!  Tom?  Where are you, you mangy little..."
    
    Nothing.  Only slight echos of her voice.  She was becomming concerned.
    
    Finally she unlocked her office and turned on the light.  
     
    And screamed.  
     
    ***  
     
    Tom closed his eyes. She was in pain. A lot of pain. He leaned back against
    the pew, then forward again. His head rested against the wood. The room
    shifted, and he felt like he was falling.  
     
    Fraser caught him before he hit the floor, making him lie down on the
    pew. Fingers slapped lightly at his cheeks, but he couldn't open his
    eyes.  
     
    "Tom? What is it? What's wrong?  
     
    "My daughter...my..." Tom finally managed to open his eyes. The room
    was swimming, and four people hovered over him. "Someone's got my daughter..."
    His voice was slurred. He closed his eyes again, coughing. He felt like
    he was drowning.   
    He was submerged in something. It wasn't water. It was thick. Sticky.
    Blood? Oh God. Was she drowning in blood?  
     
    ***  
     
    Adam looked around the small room that Jamey had brought him to, and
    then looked back at his toy dog. He hugged it to his chest and waited.
    The door opened, and Calhoun came in.  
     
    "Hey, kiddo." Calhoun knelt by the boy, smiling.  
     
    "Where's my daddy?"  
     
    "He's on his way. You hungry?"	
     
    ***  
     
    "Kowalski." Ray grabbed his phone on the third ring. "Yeah, well...we
    wll be, as soon as we solve a little problem over here. Your friend,
    exactly what is he?"	 
    They could hear a lot of ah's and uh-huh's and finally an unenthusiastic,
    "oh, great," before Kowalski came back and stood beside them again.	
     
    "He's a Moloch/human hybrid with psychic tendancies and possible latent
    Slayer capabilities," he reported, then said to Calhoun, "He got a daughter?
    Somebody just put the snatch on her.  I dunno.  I'll find out."  He looked
    at Tom, but the Moloch seemed to be drowning.  "Shit!  He's connected!
    Break it!  Break it!  She's dying!	He'll die!"  He lunged, faster than
    the eye could track, and slapped Tom across the face once, twice, thrice.
    With a cry of agony Tom fell back into Fraser's hold, hysterical.  
     
    "Shit," fumed Kowalski.  "Cal, looks like they got to his daughter. 
    Yeah, I know.  It had to be her. The bitch works fast.  Alright.  I will.
    Yeah.  I'll call."  
    
    He closed the phone.  "He says	it's all ready.  Warfield's going down
    tonight.  You Knights may want to let the lieutenant know to keep his
    men out of the area around his joint.  Calhoun says it'll be safe to
    get Adam as soon as Lord Caine gives the word."	
     
    Fraser looked anxiously at the skinny blond vampire.  "What about Inspector
    Thatcher and Turnbull?"	
     
    "Their employer just killed Tom's daughter."  
     
    Vecchio stared. "Lilith?"  
     
    "The one and only."  
     
    ***  
     
    Vecchio and Fraser were delegated to get supplies. Food and such. Vecchio
    didn't speak until they were a block away. "I did some checking on Grissom.
    Background and all that."  
     
    "And?"	
     
    "He was a cop. Demon Squads. Quit after a year and a half. Know why?"
    
    Fraser shook his head.	
     
    "Seems our Moloch friend was recruited as an Oracle."  
     
    "Oh dear."  
     
    "Yeah."  
     
    There was a long silence.  
     
    "You believe all that, about Kowalski having a soul?"  
     
    "Yes.  He couldn't enter the church otherwise."  
     
    "Good enough for me."  
     
    ***  
     
    Calhoun looked up at a soft knock on the door.	He knew whom it was instantly.
    
    "My lord."  
     
    Caine entered the small room.  He smiled gently at Adam, then addressed
    the Gangrel.  
     
    "Your forces are ready."  
     
    "Your forces, my lord," Calhoun corrected.  "The Knights should come
    when I call.  If they don't, expect Kowalski.  He'll get you both to
    safety."  He looked at the wide-eyed demon child, then whispered tightly,
    "She got his daughter less than an hour ago.  I don't know if she's dead
    or undead.  Either way, she's lost to us."  Caine nodded and Calhoun
    turned to the frightened boy	"Adam, this is Caine.  He's a friend of
    mine and your father's.  He's going to stay here with you until I can
    bring you to your father.  Behave."  
     
    He nodded seriously.  
     
    "Go to your clan," ordered Caine, "and go with my blessing, Elder." 
    
    Calhoun nodded, smiled as he touched Adam's cheek, and hurried out into
    the night.  
     
    Caine removed his fur-trimmed hat and embroidered outer tunic and sat
    down on one of the chairs in front of the boy.  "Adam?"  he smiled. 
    "Did you know that's my father's name?	It's one of the oldest names in
    the whole world."   
    "Really?" Adam looked interested.  
     
    "Would I lie?"	
     
    "You lied to daddy and pater," Adam said, suddenly. "Pater said you told
    daddy you wouldn't hurt anybody. But you let them hurt Pater..."	
     
    Caine frowned, then held out his hand to the boy.  "Will you sit with
    me, Adam?"  
     
    He sat beside the vampire king.  "Your father was working for me to help
    me stop some very bad men from hurting a lot of people.  The bad men
    captured your pater and held him.  They were the ones who hurt him."
    
    "They were your bad man."  
     
    "They carried my name but not my blessing.  Not like Calhoun or your
    father."  
         
    ***  
     
    Fraser carried the bag of groceries into the church, followed by Vecchio
    with weaponry. Dewey took the bag and nodded towards Kowalski.  
     
    "Let's take a walk, hmm?" Ray led Fraser to the door of the church. After
    they left, Vecchio turned to Dewey and then looked at Grissom.  
     
    "How's he doing?"  
     
    Tom was curled up on one of the pews in a fetal position. He looked like
    he was in shock. "He's been like that since you guys left," Dewey supplied.
    "I don't think he's gonna make it through this."  
     
    "He helped initiate a clan war that could change the face of this city.
    Just think, Dewey, if we could bring Warfield down!  That would mean
    Zuko, too!"   
    "Yeah, but who would step in?  Calhoun?"  
     
    "The Gangrel might, but at least they keep to themselves."  
     
    "I thought the Giovanni were Caanites."  
     
    "I think Warfield was trying to run with the hares and hunt with the
    hounds and Caine found him out."  
     
    "One dude I would not want to cross."  
     
    "Me either."  
     
    ***  
     
    "Thanks," said Kowalski as they slowly walked through the church yard.
    
    "What for?"  
     
    "Believing in me.  Means a lot to me."	
     
    "Why?" wondered Fraser.  
     
    Kowalski grinned, almosr embarrissed as he said, "'Cause...you mean a
    lot to me."  
     
    Fraser felt his heart leap in his chest and didn't quite know what to
    say next.  He looked down at his boots, then scanned the yard until he
    spotted Dief.   
    "Sorry," muttered Kowalski, looking away.  He sounded crushed and Fraser
    realized what he had done by his silence.  
     
    "N-no!	Don't be, Ray!	I just...I mean...you mean a great deal to me,
    too.  I just don't know how to put it into words properly.  I barely
    know you.  You're what I've spent my life fighting and the last thing
    I want to do with you is fight."   
    Ray looked at him from the corner of his eye, not quite teasing, not
    quite flirting, not quite certain.  "Really?"  
     
    Fraser smiled, knowing he was blushing at the less-than-honorable intentions
    flashing through his mind.  "Really."  
     
    A faint nod and another smile.	"Okay, then."  
     
    ***  
     
    Lilith let the young girl's body fall to the floor. She'd come back in
    a few hours, given time. They needed the girl. They could use the girl.
    Lilith smiled, sitting in her throne and looking at the haggard looking
    Thatcher. "I'd love to know how he could've slipped by your watchful
    eye, Meg."  
     
    "I...I don't know...he seemed...He's a Moloch, for God's sake. Why would
    anyone pick a Moloch for a spy?"  
     
    "Why indeed? You didn't check his background. His pedigree."  
     
    "No." Thatcher shook her head. Lilith smiled, imitating the gesture.
    
    "Stupid, Meggy. If you had, you never would've bought him." Lilith leaned
    forward, grabbing the Mountie's chin with clawed fingers. "Meg, your
    darling mangy whore is an Oracle."  
     
    "Oh God."  
     
    "Specifically, a sexual oracle. Darling, he let you fuck him and read
    your mind. Dark Mother only knows what little secrets he told Caine."
    
    "Oh God. I'm sorry..."	
     
    "You will be..."  She rose to her feet.  "Let's go, Meg.  Maybe something
    can be salvaged."  
         
    ***  
     
    Kowalski sat in a pew, watching Fraser hover over the Moloch half breed.
    There were no pure intentions in his gaze. He flashed Vecchio a wicked
    grin and got a scowl in return. Before he could say a word, his phone
    rang.	
     
    "Yo."  
     
    "Go."  
      
    He looked up to Huey and Dewey.  "Move out!"  
     
    ***  
     
    Calhoun crouched in the sewer, his army around him.  They were eager,
    ready to fight, and the last thing the Giovanni expected.  He concentrated
    on Warfield's, waiting...waiting...  
     
    There.	The Queen was here.  And she'd brought the Inspector along.  Perfect.
    Three birds, one stone.  He looked at the sea of rats and vermin that
    had answered his call, a living mass of hungry flesh that crowded the
    sewers for blocks on end.	 
    "Attack."  
     
    ***  
     
    Dewey and Huey were among the first in the building that Calhoun had
    led them to. Fraser knealt between the two Rays, waiting for the signal.
    Ten seconds went by.  
     
    Twenty.  
     
    Thirty.  
     
    Vecchio and Fraser exchanged a worried look.  
     
    ***  
     
    Lilith chuckled at her own brilliance. She'd done her image transferrence
    spell with Thatcher, and was heading to the spot her own spy had told
    her the Moloch whore was being kept. She pushed open the doors to the
    church and walked towards his guarded form.  
     
    The guard died quickly, the priest and knight.	
     
    She dropped the hand of the girl beside her, kneeling beside Tom Grissom's
    still form. He slowly opened his eyes. "No..." he whispered.	"No.  Cassie?
    NO!"   
    She smiled again, and nodded to the girl. Together they attacked.   
    
    He groaned in pain as the girl bit his wrist, deep and Lilith dug into
    his jugular. His screams went unheard.  
     
    ***  
     
    Calhoun fought well, but winced every time a knight hit the ground, dead.
    His Gangrel were falling as well, though the army of rats and vermin
    were evening the odds. He forced his way forward, killing as he went,
    knowing there was no quarter to be asked or granted.  Finally, their
    armies dying all around them, he faced Warfield.  
      
    "James."  
     
    "Wilson," he smiled evilly.  
     
    Killing Prince Warfield was the last thing he ever did.  
     
    ***  
     
    "Fuck!" Kowalski suddenly exclaimed.  
     
    "What?" demanded Vecchio.  
     
    "Thatcher!  She switched with Thatcher!  She can go into the church now!
    I gotta get back!"  
     
    "Huey and Dewey - "  
     
    "They're dead if they didn't come out by now, Vecchio!"  
     
    "Who's in there?" demanded Vecchio.  
     
    Ray's eyes narrowed behind the glasses.  "Adam."  
     
    ***  
     
    Adam smiled at Caine as the elder man stood, staring at the door. They
    could hear the sounds of the battle outside. Caine was worried. Very
    worried.   
    Adam could taste it.  
     
    ***  
     
    Vecchio pulled his gun out, looking at Fraser. "I'm going in. You go
    with him. Get them to safety, ok?"  
     
    Fraser nodded, and suddenly shook his partner's hand. Vecchio flashed
    him a grin and ran in.  
     
    He was shot down only ten seconds later.  
     
    Friendly fire.	
     
    ***  
     
    Caine didn't like the looks the boy was giving him, and made to open
    the door. In that exact moment, the child was upon him.  
     
    Feasting.  
     
    ***  
     
    Lilith suddenly paused in her feeding with a choke of pain. As she stood
    up, Cassie saw the ten inch piece of wood sticking out of her chest,
    and watched the Queen fall to the ground.	
     
    It only took her a moment to recover.  
     
    It took longer for Tom to react. This time his scream reached the alley.
    
    ***  
     
    Fraser started running towards the church as he heard the scream. Ray
    grabbed him by the arm. "Don't! Fraser! It's too late. If Lilith's in
    there..." He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "There's only
    one thing left to do..."    
    "Ray, that's - "  
     
    "Thermite!  Get yer wolf and hit the deck!  Fire in the hole!"	
     
    He whipped the grenade through the front window, shattering the glass.
    The grenade hit and the wood interior of the church caught fire.  
     
    Five bodies were found, burned beyond recognition.  
     
    ***  
     
    She had the body of the Queen, but she herself was not undead and she
    couldn't quite understand how it worked.  No matter, she would learn.
    She would adapt and press on in her work.  Some day, she would run this
    city.  
     
    Calhoun was destroyed.	So was Warfield.  Zuko was taken and on his way
    to Hell.  The Sabbat and the Giovanni were wiped out.  All that remained
    were...rats.   
    She had forgotten they had their orders.  
     
    Very soon, all that remained were rats.  
     
    ***  
     
    Ray Kowalski found it easy enough to slip into the reanimation lab the
    following night as he had done on many previous occasions.  He hated
    this place despite his own status as undead.  He hated being around the
    /really/ dead dead.   
    Mort was waiting, smiling at him.  Beside him, seated on one of the pulled-out
    drawers of the refrigorator unit was Adam, swinging his short legs and
    eating a sandwich. Mort was admonishing him to eat the entire thing.
    Ray shuddered at the thought of what might be in it. 
     
    "Ray!  Ray, my boy, come in!  We were just talking about how perfectly
    our plan went."  
     
    Ray smiled.  "Hey, I was just the gopher.  You guys were the masterminds.
    Nice work.  Shame about Calhoun."	
     
    Adam swallowed and returned the smile.	"Indeed.  The city is ours.  How
    can we reward you, Ray?"  
     
    "I'm going to Canada, guys.  I just came by to say good-bye and have
    fun.  Y'know what the best part of this was?"  
     
    "What?" wondered the ancient reanimator.  
     
    Ray pointed upwards.  "Where it was planned."  
     
    They enjoyed the irony with quiet laughter,  then Ray said his farewells
    and headed out the door.  
     
    "Be good, Mort!  Keep yer nose outta trouble, Adam!"  
     
    "Don't drink any more holy water, Ray!" called Mort.  
     
    ***  
     
    On the way out, he knocked on Welsh's door.  He would have liked to have
    this man for his lieutenant.  He'd heard nothing but good.  Now he was
    in mourning for the heavy losses the precinct had suffered these past
    few days, but Ray had something to cheer him just a little.  
     
    "Come!"  
     
    He opened the door and the Lieutenant, looking haggard and worn, looked
    up at him expectantly.  
     
    "Can I help you?"  
     
    "No.  I'm helping you.	Ray Kowalski.  Recognize it?"  
     
    "Yeah.	You're wanted."  
     
    "Just let me tell ya, the two people in yer morgue are the brains behind
    yesterday's slaughter.  Mort, and a vicious little shit named Adam. 
    They think they took over the city.  Do me a favor, Lieu, and prove them
    wrong.  Careful, Adam's half Enthos, half Moloch.  Get a SWAT team to
    take them."  
     
    "You diming them out?"	
     
    "They'd do it to me.  Pitter patter, Lieu, nighttime's a'wastin'."  
    
    Then he hurried through the front doors and to the street where Fraser
    sat waiting for him in the GTO.  
     
    THE END!!!!!! 
    
    


End file.
